Some homes today are equipped with smart home networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, lighting systems, home theater, entertainment systems, as well as security systems. Smart home networks may include control panels that a person may use to input settings, preferences, and scheduling information that the smart home network uses to provide automated control of the various devices, appliances, and systems in the home. For example, the person may input a schedule indicating when the person is away from the home, and the smart home network uses this information along with information obtained from various devices in the home to detect unauthorized entry when the user is away.